


i'm a screamer baby (make me a mute)

by sunnyseulgi



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, it's like half attempted plot and then i abandon the plot in favor of having luwoo fuck, very minor jae/ten, yukhei likes it when jungwoo cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseulgi/pseuds/sunnyseulgi
Summary: yukhei wants to know how loud jungwoo can get.





	i'm a screamer baby (make me a mute)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping because i'm gay and horny

yukhei walks into the cafeteria after a five-hour long dance practice, starving and practically drooling. he picks up dish after dish, from noodles to rice, and multiple side dishes until he's sure physics won't allow another plate to be placed on his tray. he debates picking up another tray if it happens that he's not full, _just in case_ , but their manager had said that since he's an idol now, he _should_ watch his diet, and to him, that meant to cut his portions down from four to three and a half.

 

he'll work it off later, or something. but right now he's hungry.

 

he pays for his meal and makes his way towards where mark and his other group mates are sitting.

 

the first thing he does is let out the biggest attention grabbing sigh he can muster, and settles into the bench with his tray. he hopes the others have gotten the message, but no one acknowledges his presence. he waits for another second of no response before pouting.

 

ten and jaehyun do a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to see who has to deal with whatever yukhei had to complain about. ten loses 2-3. ten curses under his breath, but ultimately looks up at yukhei in defeat.

 

yukhei takes a large bite of egg and rice before he speaks, inciting a look of disapproval from doyoung, “so, jungwoo and I were mentoring the younger trainees today, right?”

 

ten nods, “yeah, since you guys are the youngest of the group.”

 

yukhei begins to interject, but ten rolls his eyes, “mark has debuted how many times? your point is invalid.” ten takes a sip from his latte, “proceed.”

 

yukhei deflates a bit, but he moves onto more pressing matters. like jungwoo.

 

“one of the trainees we had was really new. like, I think he got accepted into the company last week? anyways, he kept messing up some simple choreo, and I mean come on, it was ‘sorry sorry’!” yukhei exclaims, “but not _once_ did jungwoo raise his voice at him. he was patient, calm, and retaught the whole dance to him after everyone else left.”

 

and that was why jungwoo probably was going to miss lunch and have to hurry to his vocal training right after. yukhei had debated on staying after as well, as a sign of camaraderie, but he swears his stomach was going to start cannibalizing itself if he hadn’t run to the cafeteria like he did.

 

besides, nothing was going to happen if jungwoo was going to tutor someone the entire time. yukhei would be useless, so that’s why he’s currently eating lunch without jungwoo.

 

“isn’t that a good thing though?” doyoung asks, pulling away from his phone. he stuffs it into his pocket and takes a bite from his apple. ten eyes the fruit in disgust, and shifts closer to jaehyun.

 

doyoung waves the apple towards ten, and smiles when the dancer flashes him a look of betrayal and sidles even closer to jaehyun, practically on his lap.

 

“what I mean to say is, isn’t jungwoo being patient a good thing for him as a teacher? he’s naturally a gentle person, and I couldn’t imagine him being violent to the trainees.”

 

yukhei shakes his head, “you’re not wrong, but that’s not the point. i’ve _never_ heard jungwoo raise his voice at anyone. not even when haechan almost caused a fire. or when I spilled milk tea on his new jacket.” yukhei pauses, “come to think of it, he just sighed and asked if I could help him pay for the laundromat.”

 

he already thought jungwoo was the nicest person there was, but when he surprised the older with a new, clean jacket (he felt bad- it was the least he could do), jungwoo had pulled him into the single stall bathroom by the practice room and sucked him off so good yukhei was sure he had to skip practice to recover and stop seeing black spots from how hard he came.

 

he was still trying to catch his breath when jungwoo had smiled and gave him a quick hug, threw some wet paper towels at him, and left for his lessons.

 

again, he swears he hadn’t heard jungwoo make any noise (and not to blow his own horn, but he was pretty large. how skilled did that make jungwoo? he has to stop thinking about it unless he wants to sport a hard-on in public).

 

mark nods, confusion reflected in his eyes, “that’s jungwoo for you. why are you so worked up over him?”

 

jaehyun has his hands wrapped around ten’s waist, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. he sends mark an exasperated stare, “yukhei’s been whipped for little jungwoo since trainee days.” jaehyun smirks, and directs his gaze towards yukhei, “I bet you wanna know how loud he _can_ get in bedd, don't you?”

 

yukhei splutters, and bits of food flying from his mouth. he won’t admit that the thought had sometimes crossed his mind (more than sometimes; if he were to be honest with himself; sex with jungwoo is amazing in itself, but the latter wasn't one to moan and scream, save for a loud gasp when he came. not that yukhei was going to say it out loud though), “w-what? do you think I’m some kind of pervert?”

 

yukhei pauses for a second as his lust-idled brain analyzes what jaehyun had said, “wait, do you know how loud he is in bed? how do you know?” the last sentence comes out with a bit of suspicion tucked into his words.

 

jaehyun can see little cracks in yukhei’s heart start to form because the boy could never hide his emotions well. but he isn’t cruel, so he rests a reassuring hand on yukhei’s, “I’m only teasing.”

 

“but,” jaehyun starts, catching yukhei’s attention again, “I admit I _am_ a bit curious. jungwoo is never anything but quiet and mindful when we were together. and I’m not saying he’s fake, because that’s how jungwoo normally is with people, friends and strangers alike.”

 

jaehyun hums as he casually places a hand on ten’s thigh under the table. doyoung casts them another judgemental look. “how about this: tonight I treat everyone to dinner after practice. jungwoo calls him mom every friday night so we know he won't join us.”

 

yukhei catches on quickly, and is unable to hide his smile, “and I’ll just make an excuse to stay with him.”

 

and then jungwoo won’t have any excuses to be quiet with him if they have the whole dorm to themselves. of course, all this is purely for science. his personal type of science. he thinks he’ll have to conduct several experiments to get the perfect result.

 

doyoung shakes his head at the scheme, but he won’t decline a potential offer of free dinner. neither can mark or ten, so they all stay quiet and hope that taeyong and winwin can read between the lines, or in this case, read between yukhei’s horny teenage fantasies.

  
  


just like jaehyun had promised, the whole U dorm is cleared out by the time jungwoo emerges from his room after talking to his mom. he looks happy, and his eyes are bright, so yukhei can assume there were no tears.

 

yukhei is in the kitchen on his phone when jungwoo makes his way towards him, eyebrows furrowed, “you’re not with the others? I thought jaehyun said he took everyone out to dinner.”

 

“yeah,” yukhei starts, “but I know you hang back every friday night and I didn’t want you to be alone.” and also in case jungwoo had gotten emotional, yukhei would never forgive himself if he let jungwoo cry alone.

 

he already felt the guilt when he saw the video of their debut stage, where jungwoo had shed his tears alone backstage. though the latter had said it was due to being overwhelmed by the situation, yukhei had still blamed himself for not being there for him. he was thankful doyoung and mark were able to console him.

 

maybe tonight he’d be able to make jungwoo cry for an entirely other reason.

 

jungwoo smiles and his eyes crinkle up and become half moons, and yukhei swears he has never been as soft as he is at that moment. he wants that smile to only to be ever directed at him.

 

“you didn’t have to. you probably missed out on actual food.”

 

“if it’s for you, I don’t mind.” yukhei smoothly responds and delights in the way jungwoo flushes at his blatant flirting. jungwoo has always been weak for yukhei, and the pink dusting his cheeks is another way that makes yukhei’s heart squeeze tightly.

 

jungwoo ducks his head in an attempt to hide is blush, and hurries to open the pantry. yukhei watches him with amusement in his eyes. “well, the good thing is that we have variety.”

 

he holds up two packages of instant ramen, “there’s soy chicken and spicy beef.”

 

“I’ll take whichever one you don’t like.”

 

jungwoo nods and goes to fill two pots with water. while he waits for it to boil, he takes out his phone and joins yukhei at the table. there’s a comfortable silence where they both are focused on their respective games, yukhei with his online shooter, and he assumes jungwoo is playing some sort of rhythm game from how his eyebrows are furrowed and the fact that he was beginning to unconsciously hum the tune of the pop song.

 

jungwoo must’ve tapped at the wrong time because he suddenly curses under his breath and presses the power button on his phone. he places his phone face down on the table and sighs.

 

yukhei raises an eyebrow.

 

“rhythm games make me stressed.”

 

yukhei nods, “understandable.”

 

they both grin at each other and launch into a small conversation about the upcoming v-lives they have planned for the fans. yukhei can tell jungwoo is excited; ever since boss promotions had ended, the two hadn’t had anything else planned on their schedules. he knows jungwoo went home for a bit, but they can never stay home for too long, especially when they both had practice.

 

he also shares the bubbling joy after reading the comments from their recent v-live with doyoung and yuta. he admits he was scared the fans forgot about them since they were new and only promoted for a couple of weeks. it’s a dumb thing to be scared about (the older members had laughed at him when he expressed his feelings; he was just a _bit_ hurt) but many of the comments expressed how the fans had missed him and jungwoo, and were wondering when they were going to be active again.

 

it warmed his heart that knowing they had such a strong and loyal fanbase so early into debut. he knows that a lot of fans had come partly due to his looks; it was the industry he supposes. but he’s happy those fans have stayed, and many of them have taken interests in the other members.  he hopes jungwoo also feels all the love the fans have for him. it’s hard to miss, even if jungwoo was horrible at using twitter. the thousands of comments expressing love for the twenty-two year old were hard to miss.

 

after the water finishes boiling and they’re both waiting for their ramen to cook, they migrate from the kitchen to the community area. they opt to sit on the floor so they can place their bowls on the table.

 

yukhei decides to put on a movie; nothing special- it was something they had both seen before. but that also meant that jungwoo wouldn’t be opposed to other activities during the movie either.

 

they eat mostly in silence, an except for a few comments about the movie, the only sounds come from the television and their silverware scraping their bowls.

 

once they finish, yukhei drags jungwoo to sit with him on the couch, the older with his head resting on yukhei’s thighs and his body curled on the cushions. unbeknownst to many, yukhei’s thighs are comfier than most pillows.

 

he’s wearing basketball shorts and with the way he was sitting on the couch, legs and arms spread, his shorts hike up his muscular thighs. yukhei can feel jungwoo’s light breath fan across his thighs. he shivers when jungwoo shifts and his lips press against a sensitive spot.

 

jungwoo doesn’t have to speak, yukhei muses, because his actions do all the talking for him.

 

he thinks jungwoo’s doing this on purpose, so he’ll play along. he likes to think of them as hunter and prey, except jungwoo was never running away in the first place. he'll turn the tables, and pounce; the hunter then becomes the hunted, except yukhei liked unraveling jungwoo too much to relinquish his control. he goes along though, and pretends to yawn and stretch his arms, letting one of them fall back down on the couch while the other lands innocently on jungwoo’s waist. he explores expanse of jungwoo’s skin, mapping out moles and savoring the dip of his waist. he glides over jungwoo's lower back, slyly dipping his fingers below jungwoo’s waistband. he doesn’t grab jungwoo’s cock, not yet, because he wants to stretch the time they have together out. 

 

jungwoo stutters in his breathing, a potential moan catching in his throat as yukhei continues to let his fingers explore how they please. jungwoo’s hands curl into fists on yukhei’s shorts as he tries his hardest to swallow down the noises in his chest.

 

it only makes yukhei more determined. yukhei’s hand goes further down, massaging and applying pressure to stiff spots. he wants to hear jungwoo moan in pleasure- tonight, he won't be satisfied by the little whimpers the singer likes to give- he wants moans that’ll make his cock stiffen impossibly in his pants. he wants to hear jungwoo get so loud that jaehyun will have to knock on the door for them to quiet down or else the neighbors will hear.

 

coming from someone with such a pretty voice as jungwoo, yukhei is sure his moans would decorate any room they’re in, and paint them both in his color. yukhei can barely squeeze another thought out from how much his lust had already overtaken his brain. all he can see is jungwoo on his lap, mouth open in a soundless moan, and his eyes looking up at him with the same amount of need as he.

 

“yukhei,” jungwoo starts, looking up at the younger, eyes dilated and already glazed over, “I…”

 

yukhei smiles and gives a playful squeeze to jungwoo’s ass.

 

jungwoo purses his lips. regrettably, yukhei does not hear a moan, so he bends down, hand still massaging jungwoo’s ass, and takes jungwoo’s lips in a slow, hot kiss that burns him from the inside out.

 

yukhei likes to make his kisses dirty- he’s naturally sloppy (perhaps due to the fact he has to be perfect in every other aspect in his life), and because of that, he likes the way their saliva drips obscenely down between their mouths as he presses closer and closer, engulfing jungwoo whole. jungwoo is oxygen, addicting and yukhei feels like he’s suffocating without him.

 

"fuck, jungwoo."

 

being with jungwoo is an experience unlike any other. jungwoo chooses to let people believe he’s innocent and airheaded; lets them treat him delicately and with hesitation. but behind closed doors, yukhei knows jungwoo’s appetite for sex rivals his. he's wolf in sheep's clothing, but yukhei can’t complain when jungwoo is giving him _those_ eyes.  

 

he feels jungwoo open his mouth, and takes it as permission to let his tongue enter.

 

he coaxes jungwoo to play with him by interlacing their hands together by jungwoo’s head. the singer is anything but timid- but yukhei likes to be the one to bring jungwoo’s inner demon out. and jungwoo’s entertains him, and rewards him with his moans and gasps.

 

that isn’t to say jungwoo is only good at moaning and putting on a show, but yukhei will have to see where the night takes them.  

 

yukhei’s hand is tangled in jungwoo’s hair and his other hand squeezes and rubs circles on jungwoo’s trim waist. he’s yet to hear a full moan, but the soft, high pitched whimpers that escape the elder’s throat are enough to get him going. he’s not one to rush when a little patience can get you far. for jungwoo, he’d be content to just tease him all day long and play with his hair, kiss his lips, and let his hands roam every inch of his pale, unmarred skin. for every moan and gasp that escapes jungwoo’s lips, yukhei would kiss him a thousand times more.

 

yukhei's only pulling back to nip and lick at jungwoo’s lips. as they part, a trail of saliva reflects off the moonlight, connecting them. they stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity as the temperature of the room rises and the tension between them thickens. yukhei can feel the itch of need crawl beneath his skin that only jungwoo could satisfy.

 

jungwoo must’ve felt how excited he’d gotten- being on his lap, and lifts a hand to cup yukhei’s face, “my room?” jungwoo’s voice is still soft and feathery, but yukhei can pick up on the hint of huskiness that laces beneath it.

 

yukhei can’t even get the words out- he’s too busy admiring the look in jungwoo’s eyes, how his hair is messed up in a way that screams ‘fucked’. he can also see a tent already start to form in jungwoo’s sweats, with the outline of his cock easily seen through the thin material.

 

so he nods and carefully places jungwoo’s head on the couch before standing up. they both make their way towards jungwoo’s room- who shares the space doyoung, but with the singer out, they're not afraid to take their time.

 

jungwoo quickly climbs onto the bed and lays down with his back on the mattress. he lets his legs fall on opposite sides as he stares down yukhei with a heated gaze. with jungwoo as open and vulnerable as he is, yukhei can’t resist a second longer. he hurriedly kicks off his shorts and tosses them in a random direction, leaving on his boxers and tank top. yukhei isn't a beat late as he follows after and fits himself between jungwoo’s thighs, pressing his hard erection against the fabric of jungwoo’s sweats. he leans over to capture jungwoo’s hands above his head.

 

(he won’t admit how one of his hands are able to capture both of jungwoo's in a solid grip- the sight alone go straight to his cock).

 

yukhei straightens his back and rolls his hips, thrusting into jungwoo’s smaller body as the older man gives a gasp of pleasure. it does nothing but send ripples of electricity down yukhei’s spine, and urges him to continue grinding on the smaller man.

 

he leans down again, but this time his lips latch onto a certain part of jungwoo’s neck where he knows he’ll cry out. he sucks harshly on the skin, forgetting about their future v-lives as his only goal is to make sure everyone knows jungwoo is his. he pulls away when he sees a small bruise start to form, vividly purple against jungwoo’s alabaster skin.

 

yukhei smirks and presses a quick kiss on the corner of jungwoo’s lips before he slides down until he’s aligned with the front of jungwoo’s pants. in one quick motion, he pulls jungwoo’s sweats off and tosses them behind him.

 

jungwoo must’ve thought he was going to be alone for the evening because he’s not wearing any underwear. where his boxers should be, his erect cock sits up on full display. the tip of his cock is already red and swollen with precum leaking down his shaft.

 

yukhei drinks in the sight of a needy jungwoo, naked from the waist down, laying between his legs. his eyes zero in on jungwoo’s cock and finally, he takes the shaft in his hands.

 

it’s then jungwoo gives his first, real moan of the evening, loud and raspy, when he feels yukhei’s hands enclose around his length.

 

in turn, yukhei growls, the sound of jungwoo’s pleasure making his head hazy.

 

yukhei lays down  between jungwoo's open legs and uses his elbows to prop himself up. he makes sure he’s eye level with jungwoo’s cock before shifting down to the base. starting with jungwoo’s balls, he slowly takes them into his mouth and lets them sit on his tongue until he hears jungwoo whines for him to go on. he smiles.

 

his breath ghosts over the base of jungwoo’s cock before his tongue darts out and lays flat against his shaft. he licks from bottom up in a straight line, until he gets to the tip and without breaking eye contact with jungwoo, cleans jungwoo’s cock of his precum.

 

before jungwoo could utter a word, yukhei takes him whole.

 

jungwoo was never the type of guy to compare cock sizes- for one, jungwoo wasn’t sixteen anymore, but it was also the fact that jungwoo was a bit below average. his cock was neither particularly long nor was it gifted in its girth, but that didn’t mean that yukhei wasn’t absolutely in love jungwoo’s cock, more than any other guy’s he’s seen before.

 

jungwoo’s cock was the perfect size for him to go down on. yukhei could comfortably take all of jungwoo in his mouth without choking or wheezing, and jungwoo could lightly thrust into his mouth and yukhei wouldn’t be bothered.

 

he also loved how jungwoo’s cock looked in his hands. he loved how small it looked, even if jungwoo was just a tad smaller than average, yukhei’s large hands made his cock look almost dainty, and he isn’t ashamed to say it turned him on.

 

yukhei continues taking him in until his lips kiss the base of jungwoo’s cock. he knows jungwoo likes it slow and sensual, so hallows his cheeks and takes his time to use his hands and stroke jungwoo’s hip bones. pleasuring jungwoo is arguably in his top five favorite pastimes, and seeing the intensity and passion his jungwooo’s eyes makes him even more greedy. yukhei knows all of jungwoo’s signals so when he feels jungwoo’s hips tense and his stomach go taut, he makes a circle around the base of jungwoo’s cock before the singer could come.

 

“not yet,” yukhei playfully chides when jungwoo whimpers, before leaving for a split second to retrieve the bottle of lube by the nightstand. he uncaps it and squeezes a generous amount on his fingertips, and after taking a second to think about how long it had been since they’ve done it, decides to pour some more directly onto jungwoo’s opening.

 

he sees jungwoo shiver from the sudden coldness of the substance, but soon, yukhei has his finger pressed lightly on the puckered opening, barely dipping his fingerstips into his hole. he’s testing jungwoo, trying to see how far he can go with the teasing until jungwoo caves.

 

of course, he’s heard jungwoo moan before, but he’s never seen jungwoo lose all of his composure; he’s never seen jungwoo cry out without inhibitions. he intends to see it happen before the night is done.

 

slowly, he presses a digit in, watching it go in with the aid the lube he’d slathered on as a precaution. he takes a peek at jungwoo’s face, and with the absence of any pain, continues on to add more.

 

yukhei crooks his fingers, lets them slide in and out at an infuriating speed just to hear jungwoo’s frustrated cries to go faster, harder, and deeper. hearing such _flith_ leave his mouth is having more of an effect on yukhei that he thought, but he stays true to his goal.

 

he presses the fourth finger in, but this one goes in with a bit of difficulty. jungwoo arches his back as he feels a fourth finger enter him, “another?” he pants, chest heaving up and down, mind already half gone from yukhei fingering him.

 

yukhei smirks and lightly pumps his fingers in and out of jungwoo, eliciting a broken moan, “i guess it really has been a while if you think i’m prepping you _too_ much.”

 

“just _fuck me_ ,” jungwoo pleads, looking yukhei in the eyes as he tries his best to keep in his cries. jungwoo stares him straight in the eyes and  _squeezes._

 

“ _shit, baby_ ,” he groans, letting his head fall back as he feel's jungwoo's muscles work the fingers inside of him. Those words don’t belong to someone who looks as soft as jungwoo does, but the way the elder is looking at him through his bangs, eyes glistening with unshed tears, looking overall a fucked mess, it seems impossible, but yukhei fell even more in love. jungwoo was _his_ mess. he’s the one that has his fingers inside jungwoo, and he’s the one that’s about to fuck him into the mattress.

 

he removes his fingers and quickly smooths on more lube on his cock before aligning himself with jungwoo’s entrance. he presses a quick kiss on jungwoo’s lips before pushing in.

 

“ _god,”_ they both moan in unison. yukhei’s going crazy at how jungwoo’s heat envelopes him, sucking him in even more. he presses on until his balls are pressed against jungwoo’s ass, as deep as he can go.

 

if jungwoo was a beautiful mess before, he’s an even hotter mess now, yukhei thinks. jungwoo’s eyes are scrunched up, hands balled into fists beside his face, and his hair a tangled mess on his pillows. his mouth is open and yukhei can hear small moans coming out of him; with every little ‘ah’ urging him on even more.

 

the pace he sets is brutally slow (yukhei’s proud at his show of self-restraint), as he pulls out and thrusts back in slowly, savoring every inch that pushes into jungwoo.

 

“ _xuxi_ , please.” jungwoo finally cries. yukhei’s eyes see the tears running down jungwoo’s pink splattered cheeks and every thought that had been going through his head disappears. the sound of jungwoo’s moaning his name so desperately echoes through his head like a bell.

 

yukhei freezes, all the blood rushing from his head to his cock at the site of jungwoo’s tears. he doesn’t understand why, but a growl rips from his throat and he takes jungwoo’s legs and hoists it over his shoulder before slamming back into jungwoo with more force than before.

 

this time, jungwoo does scream, and through the haze in yukhei’s mind, he smiles in triumph. all in a night, he’s seen jungwoo’s eyes glisten and shed tears, and now he’s heard jungwoo scream his name like he was the only one in the world. yukhei was the only who’d ever seen jungwoo in this state of frenzy, overwhelmed and at the same time, wanting more of his cock.

 

and yukhei had never been the type to deny jungwoo anything.

 

so he pulls out and without a moment to let jungwoo rest, as he snaps his hips again and again, jungwoo’s addictive heat too much for him to think about teasing jungwoo anymore.

 

midway through, he stops and pulls out. he manhandles jungwoo so the singer is on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air, as if on display for him. yukhei can already see how much his hole has stretched and smirks as he slaps jungwoo’s ass.

 

“you’re so stretched out baby,” yukhei coos, “I wish you could see this.”

 

jungwoo huffs and looks over his shoulder to glare at yukhei through the tears that had caught on his lashes, “and who’s fault is that?”

 

yukhei chuckles and bends over so his lips are right by jungwoo’s neck, pressing needy kisses onto his pulse point.

 

yukhei can tell he’s close, and by the signs, jungwoo’s giving off, through the tightness he feels on his cock and the muscles tensing under his fingertips, jungwoo’s also close. so as he pushes his cock back inside jungwoo, his hand wraps around jungwoo’s cock and begins pumping up and down.

 

“ah, y-yukhei,” jungwooo cries, “i’m c-close.”

 

“i know baby,” yukhei groans out, hips snapping faster and faster. “come for me, yea?”

 

jungwoo’s arms give out as he cries out into the darkness of the room. his voice reverberates along the walls, and as his orgasm overtakes his body, yukhei feels his own end about to come as well.

 

yukhei gives one last, deep push, before his own release takes him to his end. he cums inside of jungwoo with a growl, staying firmly inside the elder until he’s sure he’s unloaded most of his cum.

 

for a second he feels apologetic because jungwoo had said before cum is a bitch to clean out, but as he pulls out and sees his cum dribble down jungwoo’s thighs, creating a sticky mess between the singer's thighs, he can’t help but feel a surge of possessiveness.

 

jungwoo mumbles a half-hearted complaint under his breath, but sleep overtakes him. he turns over so he’s lying on his back and pulls yukhei down with him.

 

yukhei should probably clean up and wipe them both down, seeing the mess on jungwoo's thighs and stomach, but jungwoo suddenly has his arms around him, and sleep is quickly sounding like a more appealing option. So he does what his mind tells him and wraps his arms around jungwoo, and they both drift off.

  


(“you guys couldn’t have covered up?”

 

“we thought the blanket was big enough for the both of us!”

 

yukhei can’t meet doyoung’s eyes after the elder had returned back to the dorm and had entered his room only to see the mess they had made and neglected to clean up.

 

“i’m changing roommates.”)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> who am i
> 
> anyways a kudo's are great and comments are appreciated. thank you for reading!


End file.
